


i didn't do it right

by winterfire22



Series: various supernatural retcons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, First Kiss, I wanted to post this somewhere, M/M, season 5, this is really short but i abandoned my scene by scene retcon so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfire22/pseuds/winterfire22
Summary: a slightly altered scene from 5.03 "free to be you and me" between dean and castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: various supernatural retcons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124648
Kudos: 10





	i didn't do it right

SEASON 5, EPISODE 3, “FREE TO BE YOU AND ME”, SCENE MID EPISODE

EXT - DEAN AND CAS ARE IN A DARK ALLEY BEHIND A BROTHEL. THEY’VE JUST BEEN CHASED OUT OF THE PLACE DUE TO CAS’ WEIRD INTERACTION OF THE ESCORT HE HAD GONE IN THE BACK WITH. THERE’S A BUZZ IN THE AIR, A WEIRD LIGHTNESS, SOMETHING THAT IS UNFAMILIAR TO BOTH DEAN AND THE DISCERNING VIEWER. IT’S ALMOST LIKE WE’RE IN A DIFFERENT WORLD ENTIRELY. DEAN IS LAUGHING, LIGHT DANCING IN HIS EYES, AS HE CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND THEM.

“What’s so funny?” Castiel asks.

“Oh, nothing,” Dean answers, catching his breath. “Ha. It’s been a long time since I laughed that hard. ...It’s been more than a long time. Years.”

Dean’s face falls as he realizes. Years. Forty years, plus however long before then. He reaches for his own face, fingertips against the stubble on his jawline, eyes going steely. When someone comes back from war, they sometimes do something called the hundred yard stare. Empty eyes, something broken and hardened and sick behind them, turned toward nothing. We can see this ghost written on Dean’s features.

Castiel notices too.

“Well,” he says in his oddly stiff way, “I still didn’t get to kiss anyone tonight.”

Dean blinks. His stare is broken. He glances Cas’ way. “Huh?”

“I know humans sometimes… have relations with members of their own genders,” he continues. “You didn’t get to kiss anyone tonight either because of my…” he gestures vaguely. “Antics. So if you’re willing.”

“You wanna kiss me?” Dean asks, sufficiently distracted from his own suffering, his eyebrows nudging upward. “Isn’t the bible kind of, I dunno, against that?”

“The bible is imperfect. It’s man’s approximation of God’s word,” Castiel explains. “I think we would be forgiven.”

Dean looks at him for a moment, like he’s weighing his options. The corner of his mouth twitches-- one side of the scale is heavier as he realizes Cas did just make him laugh harder than he has in a long time. It felt good. It felt amazing.

Dean takes a step toward him. He takes Castiel’s face in his hands. Slowly, uncertainly, he plants a soft kiss on the angel’s lips. It’s a slow, gentle kiss, none of the hunger or desperation we sometimes see from him when he’s engaging in physical closeness with someone. He’s testing the waters. Feeling the moment out. His lips barely part.

He pulls away after a moment, and the two stare at each other for a few beats. Then, Dean pats Castiel’s shoulder awkwardly.

“Let’s get outta here, huh, hotshot?”

Dean walks out of the frame. Castiel is left there, staring after him, his eyes wide in wonderment.


End file.
